


You Me Him

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, You Me Her AU, it's speirtonluz with you me her's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Ron and Carwood are married but then they find another person that should be part of their relationship, too.





	You Me Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girafe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/gifts).



> It's a "You Me Her" AU. lol/not betad
> 
> @girafe13 gave me the feels to write them

Ron wakes up to the sink’s tap water dropping. He raises his torso from the bed and looks around, catching the bright sunlight coming from the wide window beside the mattress. His eyes strain at the light tormenting his retinas. It’s early but not that much, it’s cool enough inside the room to not be any hour before 8 am - besides the sunlight is almost white. He looks down at the two men sleeping around him. A younger man with some dark stubble growing around his jaw, going up his cheek ridges, as dark bangs over his eyes. His face is quite rounded and his body, slender and short. On the other side of the bed, there is lay a taller man with light brown hair, a distinctive scar across his cheek. Ron can’t even believe how things got to this, but he sure knows that he can’t - don’t want - things to change from now on.

Both men are lay turned to the window, while Ron is sat between the two. Luz snores quietly, from his mouth he also drools some saliva over his wrist, which is behind the cheek which was against the pillow. His knees are slightly raised. Carwood looks like a perfect sleepy beauty, his body is almost completely straight and his lips are a little parted. Ron can’t stop watching them. They are so beautiful and the loves of his life. He can’t even believe that once he was jealous of Luz and then Carwood. He is married to Carwood and they got to take Luz in the middle of their relationship while in a kind of crisis? Maybe they were working too much and they couldn’t look at each other for much than the dinner time. He doesn’t remember (or doesn’t know) what was the reason, but now it seems the real perfection, what they should be together.

He lays down and doesn’t know who to cuddle. His mind keeps telling him that it is wrong that they shouldn’t be a three, that three is too much but the other side of his mind - and body, heart - says that it feels too right to be wrong. He tries to pull Car gently closer, without waking him up. He wakes. Ron shakes his head slightly, that wasn’t the goddamn goal. Still, he dives his nose into the hot of Carwood’s neck as one of his legs tries to hook Luz’s leg too, so they all can be together, entangled together in a loving embrace. Luz chuckles but he doesn’t wake up, he probably is dreaming, Ron thinks. Carwood turns a bit aside, over Ron shoulders’, kissing it.

“Mhmm, had a good night of sleep, babe?” Carwood says huskily, sleepness showing up in each word.

"Uh-uh.” Ron barely talks in the morning, he hates to. It feels like a whole lot of energy needs to be used to do so.

“Good.”

Carwood seems as lazy as him, so he keeps his eyes closed. After a couple of minutes and he almost falling asleep again, Car talks again:

“I like it so much, like this.”

And he knew just by the tone to say ‘this’, it meant all of what they are now. him: Car, him and George. He loves it, too.

“It’s like...it was supposed to be like this from the beginning.”

And Ron agrees with him, although he has never - and would never - regret or love less the moments before George had gotten into their lives. Although it's better with him because it's all of them together.

“I love you,” Carwood finally says, turning around, “Both of you.”

And Ron tries to talk, huskiness bringing the idea that his throat had gotten rusty from sleepiness:

“Me too.”

Carwood smiles and Ron ends up smiling to that soft-spoken man, who is his husband. They look over to a sleepy Luz and kiss each other. It’s so good to be home.


End file.
